


Galen Erso和他愁苦的一天

by Ronwu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: 高中老师不好当。全员欢乐向，看完电影闹心的时候自我疗伤用。





	

**Author's Note:**

> *高中AU. 不知道哪里的高中式AU.
> 
> *瞎写的。
> 
> *CP：Cassian×Jyn、Baze×Chirrut、迷之K-2SO×BB-8，Erso一家。
> 
> *真的是瞎写的。

Galen Erso，SW高中西斯分校化学老师，一睁眼，又是一个金灿灿的周一。

愁。

Galen老师非常愁。

早上唤醒他的，不是Lyra温柔的早安吻，不是香气扑鼻的早餐，而是从他那青春期的女儿Jyn的房间里传来的暴躁的朋克乐。

Jyn化妆的时候最爱听这些个破玩意儿了。

Jyn最近化妆频率有点高。

Jyn最近可能，或许，大概，是恋爱了。

Galen老师非常愁。

 

想要跟Jyn说一句早安星尘，小姑娘已经拎着包出了门，胯下的自行车喷出了名为“懒得跟中年老爸说话的”无色无味的尾气。Lyra也早已出门去上早课了；Galen坐在餐厅里，吃着有点不那么热的培根，手机响了一声，是K-2SO提醒他他的课在上午第三节。

我知道，K.

作为一个兢兢业业以教书育人提高升学率刷绩效拿年终的中产阶级高中老师来说，哪天几点哪堂课，他还是记得很清楚的。

他懒得回复K的信息；但他如果不回复，他肯定要被K念叨。

真羡慕一年8班啊，看看人家的教学助理BB-8.

Galen又吃了一口不那么热或者该称之为冷下来的培根。

愁。

 

停车入位，旁边黑色的宝马主人恰好打开门出来。Galen说不清是Krennic故意在等他还是一切都只是个巧合；Krennic挡在他面前，扯着嘴角冷笑了一声，

“之前的事情，有结果了么？”

“——没有。这事儿我不干。”

Galen摆摆手，正准备绕过Krennic，却被那整天穿着白色制服的教务处主任抓住了肩膀。

“这是教育的革新，这是一场伟大的实验，你难道还不懂么？我们的学生素质、升学率很可能将要因为这一次实验而改变——”

“学生对于知识的恐惧并不能成为一场革新，Krennic，”

Galen摇摇头，

“什么革新，什么升学率——对你来说，评职称和年终奖才是最终要的吧？”

被说中了真正目的的Krennic简直想照着Galen的脸扇一个大耳刮子。下半张脸神经质地抽搐了一阵，

“Lyra的职称，”

他从牙缝里挤出来几个单词，

“还有一个投票名额在我手里。”

Krennic满意地捕捉到了Galen眼里的动摇。

“据我所知，这已经是Lyra第四次尝试了。你自己看着办，Galen.”

刻薄的冷笑再次回到了Krennic的脸上；这种时候不能等Galen的回复。等了，就没有这么帅了，Krennic想。他得等Galen亲自来敲自己办公室的门，看着一本正经的Galen低声下气地同意出那份高难度考卷，以让学生意识到自己的无知来促进这群屁事不懂的瓜娃子们对学习的热爱。

副校长Vader暂时还不知道。

如果他知道了，他会很高兴的。

Krennic的年终就又有保障了。

Krennic当然知道Galen很愁，可他乐意。

 

Galen踏进班级走廊的时候，正看见他最发愁的学生Baze Malbus拿着一把金属大水枪，喷农药似的跟人干架。

行行好吧，我的天哪。

Galen站在走廊的尽头，内心希望闭上眼就可以让这一切消失。

坐在Baze身后喝着可乐的的Chirrut Îmwe似乎察觉到了什么；他用杆子戳了戳Baze，把手里的可乐递给Baze，拍拍屁股站起来，

“别打了。老师来了。”

Baze背后的男生双眼一亮，抡起拳头就要照着Baze的脑壳来那么一下，被Chirrut一记闷棍放倒在了地上。

这他妈可比水枪能干多了。

Baze扭过头，看着倒在地上的男生，瘪了瘪嘴。

弱鸡，不如喝可乐。

Galen选择在走廊的尽头一直站到男生自己从地上爬起来捂着脑门回教室。

 

Baze打架的次数，跟隔壁班出了名的黏黏糊糊小情侣Han和Leia站在走廊里起腻的次数一样多。他想管，他也得管得过来啊。

他有那么几次想和Baze谈谈人生。

Baze总要把Chirrut带上。双目失明却有着强大原力的学霸Chirrut，手中的棍子在地上那么无助地戳戳戳，Baze沉稳地像只导盲犬那样扶着他——看到这样的场景，他想跟Baze谈的人生也没有了。

Chirrut说，那些小坏蛋看我是盲人，就找我的麻烦。

Chirrut还说，都是Baze在保护我。他才是最可爱的人。

Baze哼了一声，你也就这个时候会说几句人话。

Baze接着傻笑。

Chirrut也笑了。

Galen说你们出去，都给我出去。

我瞎。

 

其实Galen不是不知道，每次打架，先开打的那个都是Chirrut.

饭还没吃上的Baze只能撂下手中的麦香鱼屁滚尿流地跑过来，肉盾一般地堵在Baze面前拿着水枪先喷到对方丧失斗志。

回过头的时候，Chirrut已经把麦香鱼吃完了。

原力让我不再饥饿。

Chirrut擦擦嘴说。

老子的汉堡让你不再饥饿！！！！

Baze盯着空荡荡的麦当劳袋子一阵怒吼。嘴上这么说，终究还是没什么脾气，拿起两张纸来擦干净了Chirrut嘴边还留着的蛋黄酱。光明正大地占小便宜的Chirrut笑了两声，Baze叹了口气，笑了。

讲台上的Galen决定课间还是老老实实回办公室坐着吧。

 

走廊地板上的水渍让Galen以非常不优雅的姿势冲进了教室门。哄堂大笑的学生里，Jyn涨红了脸。

——有什么比自己的女儿是自己的学生更幸福的吗？

——有什么比自己的老爸是自己的老师更悲惨的吗？

Galen看了Jyn一眼，Jyn扭过了头。

班长Cassian和K冲上来先扶住了他。

谢谢你，K.

你滚蛋，Cassian大马屁精。

班长Cassian其实挺好的，他知道。一整个班都是从隔壁Rebel分校转来的问题学生，Cassian算是个好孩子了。

协调能力，有。善良。青春期不给你瞎折腾。拦着其他人不让他们瞎折腾。曾经在Bodhi不小心被Gerrera老师的宠物章鱼触手Play了之后照顾了Bodhi好一段时间，银河系三好学生应该有他一个名额。

但Galen的宝贝闺女Jyn谈恋爱了。

谈恋爱好像还是单相思。

单相思还没法说，也不知道是自己没意识到还是开不了口。

Cassian回座位的时候，Jyn给了他一个大白眼。

你那大白眼和媚眼有什么区别吗Jyn！

宝贝闺女Jyn的恋爱对象是Cassian，三好学生在Galen这里就变成了大马屁精。

别寻思着讨好我，小屁孩，老师我当年也是谈过恋爱的！

因为跟你岳母Lyra谈恋爱还被校长叫去关禁闭了！

——嗯？

岳母？

Galen楞了一下。

学生们把Erso老师持续一分钟的脑内活动理解为差点摔倒以后的发呆。

Chirrut坐正了身子，手指摸上了书。

Baze开始睡觉了。

上课铃响了。

 

一节有点费劲的课。

自从自己的大学专业是水晶学这个消息传开，这群瓜娃子们就放弃了好好学习普通化学的冲动，天天缠着Galen讲讲凯伯水晶到底怎么个玩法。

Galen当然知道这群小混蛋在想什么。

这一群热衷于打架的小混蛋，有了这个水晶就不用充电了，多省事儿啊！

Chirrut数次举手，数次要把话题引回正常教学范畴里来，都被带着满脸纯真的求知欲、瞪着一双人畜无害的大眼睛的Bodhi给带跑了。

Bodhi这孩子，曾经的曾经，还是一个老老实实的西斯学院的普通学生。

跟Galen聊了那么几次天，突然就志愿转到了合并班里，加入了干架小分队的队伍；大概是所有老师都觉得他人畜无害，一双狗狗眼那么一睁，行吧行吧你说什么都是对的。

狡猾。

Bodhi可是Cassian最好的朋友了。谁知道脑子里整天想什么歪主意。

去校外干仗的时候可别以为我不知道Bodhi是负责放风的那个。

Galen清了清嗓子。

不能再讲凯伯水晶了。闭着眼，也得把今天讲义上的东西讲完。

这么一群学生，可是要愁死他了。

老婆的职称艰难重重，青春期的女儿沉迷班长，顶级学霸和顶级学渣你侬我侬，教务处主任还成天惦记着扇他大耳刮子。

这日子可没法过了。

 

四十五分钟的化学课仿佛四十五个世纪，就算Galen是个兢兢业业以教书育人提高升学率刷绩效拿年终的中产阶级高中老师，愁成这样，上课也自然会变成一种煎熬。Baze中间打了两次呼噜，被Chirrut戳醒两次；Cassian和Jyn传了一次纸条；Bodhi缠着他问各种水晶的问题；K居然还走了神。

这么一说，K最近找BB-8的事儿找得有点频繁。

看看BB-8不小心撞在K身上之后那浑身的零件跟着一起发抖的样子，Galen就有点同情起了那只滚来滚去的教学助理。

K蹲在地上，平视着BB-8，说，

你就是那个别人天天拿来跟我比嫌弃我不够可爱的BB-8？

BB-8的半球形脑袋慌乱的绕了几圈，弹出两条金属丝来，把自己挂在了天花板上。

第二天午餐时间，Galen眼睁睁地看着K拿着一壶机油找BB-8吃饭去了。

可别把BB-8给拆了啊，Galen后来无数次地心中感慨。

 

K的走神一直走到下课铃响。

Galen放下了在黑板上书书写写的手，拍了拍身上的粉笔灰，

“下……”

“课”字还没说出来，教室的后门突然开了。

圆滚滚的BB-8身后，跟着Galen的老婆Lyra.

金闪闪的隔壁班教学助理3-CPO，嘴里念叨着嫌弃BB-8连个盒子都没法端的牢骚话，将手中的盒子递给了Lyra，跑回去拦着隔壁班的问题学生Luke找副校长Vader干架了。

班里的学生罕见地安静了下来。

Cassian咳嗽了两声，用手肘推了推身旁的Jyn.

Jyn咬了咬嘴唇，站起来，从Lyra手里接过了盒子，走到了Galen面前，放在了讲台上。

一个蛋糕。

Jyn扭头看了Cassian一眼。

不止Cassian，全班都在等着Jyn开口。

全班出乎意料地老实。

Jyn叹了口气。

“生日快乐，PAPA.”

Galen有点愣。他压根不记得今天是自己的生日了。

全班都在等着他做出反应。

Galen愣完了，一把抱住Jyn，

“Stardust——天哪。我就知道你永远——”

Jyn有点懊恼地皱了皱眉头。她犹豫了一瞬，咬了咬牙，回抱住Galen，用只有Galen和她自己听得到的声音，咕哝了一句，

“I love you too,PAPA.”

 

第四节课是Saw的，Saw却不见了。

大概是Lyra做了什么工作，让Saw把这段时间让给Galen和他的学生了。

Galen满脸都是奶油。蛋糕根本没吃上几口。

Jyn笑得很开心。Jyn偷偷握住了Cassian的手。

虽然被奶油糊到视线模糊，Galen还是看到了Cassian惊喜的笑容。

行吧，大马屁精。

 

Baze的蛋糕又被Chirrut抢走了。Baze气急败坏，决定亲上去抢回来再说。

K摸了摸BB-8的头。

BB-8的电子音大概是Galen听到过的最高兴的电子音。

Bodhi有点懵。

怎么给Galen老师过个生日，就剩下自己一个单身狗了呢。

 

Galen欣慰地叹了口气，搂住了身边的Lyra.

不愁了，曲线救国吧。

他想。

******

Star Wars高中西斯分校内部处分公告一

 

兹认定：

我校高中教师Galen Erso涉嫌对学生漏题，并且在教务处主任Orson Krennic对其进行批评教育的时候持不配合态度，声称“高数卷子怎么能拿来给高二孩子做呢”。

鉴于：

Erso平日绩效还行，学生、家长满意度还行，不做重大处分，停职一个月。

 

SW高中西斯分校

教务处主任

Orson Krennic

******

Star Wars高中西斯分校内部处分公告二

兹认定：

我校教务处主任Orson Krennic瞎出题，不上报，搞出漏题风波，严重影响我校声誉，并且扇了Galen Erso老师一个大耳刮子，且毫无反思态度，声称“我可算扇了Erso一个大耳刮子，爽”，现决定进行以下处分：

停职一个月

自己把期中考试题做一遍。

 

SW高中西斯分校

副校长

Darth Vader

******

Star Wars高中西斯分校处分公告

各位同学：

我校高二年级一班全体同学，涉嫌在期中考试之前潜入教职员办公室偷考卷，现已全部被停课一个月，记大过。

鉴于本次考题全部外泄，本次期中考试取消。

以后请大家老实上课，不要搞事。

 

SW高中西斯分校

风化处主任

Obi-Wan Kenobi

 

-END-


End file.
